<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Love This Family by AbusiveLittleBun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263074">I Love This Family</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbusiveLittleBun/pseuds/AbusiveLittleBun'>AbusiveLittleBun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling for Danger [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Bliss, Family Dynamics, Feminization, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Intercrural Sex, Lazy Mornings, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Mommy Kink, Nipple Play, Polyamory, Size Kink, Threesome - M/M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:15:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,626</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29263074</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbusiveLittleBun/pseuds/AbusiveLittleBun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Number 10 for the Peaky Rare Pair Bingo: Frottage</p><p>Tommy, Alfie, and James have an interesting morning after their agreement the previous night...</p><p>Direct Sequel to Don't Want to be Saved</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James/Alfie Solomons, James/Tommy Shelby, Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Falling for Danger [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850239</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Peaky Blinders Rare Pair Bingo 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>I Love This Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ooof I know I've been promising this update for a while but I wanted to nail that soft vibe that I've been missing for quite some time now. Hope you like this, darlings! Here the prompt is mainly between Alfie/James but I tried to make this an equal threesome on all parties.</p><p>Song inspo:<br/>Charlotte Cardin - Daddy</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Waking to the sunlight invading the canvas of his eyelids with a warm glow was a rare occurrence for Tommy. He usually rose before the first rays of dawn, restless and ever anxious about what the day might bring; sleeping in wasn't a part of his well-established routine. What was more uncommon is that he didn't intend to awaken just yet, burying his face into the soft warmth his head laid on to close out the natural morning call and get back to his dreamless sleep.</p><p>However, his intentions were interrupted by the actual occurrence that woke him up in the first place. If it were only the sun's gentle caress that brought him to wakefulness, then he would ignore it immediately, but there was a more pressing matter against his backside on this fine morning. </p><p>It wasn't only the rays of light that were heating his skin but a warm, firm body, grinding against him subtly from behind, eager hands palming at his waist and chest, hugging him close, that kept him quite toasty in the otherwise chilly winter air. Tommy sighed as he felt excited wet breaths against his nape, pausing every other second to press heated kisses onto his skin. The hot hard-on poking against his ass more intently, sliding between his cheeks that were lubed up, from the man's excitement dripping onto his skin, is what got Tommy to decide on leaving the dream world behind. </p><p>"James," his tired groan was only met with more touches and a happy hum from the younger man behind him, "James, it's too early for this. Be a good boy and go back to sleep."</p><p>James sucked a hickey onto his neck, his pout audible through his whisper, "Please, mommy, just a little bit. Promise I'll be so gentle, so good for you."</p><p>Tommy was too sleepy to do more than give a disapproving huff, but the pillow under his head moved instead of him to deny the boy. Tommy didn't even realize he was lying on Alfie's chest until the deep rumble of his voice resonated against his skin as the older man groaned like a bear waking from his winter hibernation.</p><p>"Fucking waking your elders at the crack of dawn like a puppy needing to take a piss. Go back to fucking sleep for at least another hour, kid. Let mommy and daddy rest for a bit; God knows we deserve it." Alfie ran his fingers through Tommy's hair and pressed a light kiss on the top of his head before slightly adjusting his sleeping position, draping a heavy arm over Tommy that reached James as well. It was like a log barring the active stream from bursting with its weight, and Tommy comfortably nuzzled into it.</p><p>James fidgeted against the touch, whining quietly against the back of Tommy's head but not shaking off Alfie's hand. Compared to how last night James was ready to murder Alfie on the spot and glowered at his every movement, this was quite a bit of progress. Tommy would have said that's more than a good start if not for how James ground harder against his backside in defiance, squeezing his breast like a toy and making him slightly gasp against Alfie's skin. </p><p>Tommy was too exhausted to fight his boy's needs for long, so he wanted to tell James that they can do it in a few minutes to satiate him, but truth be told, he was still too sore from yesterday to make such promises. Alfie must have sensed that, because he gave James' side a firm pinch that had the younger man whining a comical ow.</p><p>"Stop being an inconsiderate, selfish little brat, boy. Mommy is not fit for work right now. Keep still, or I'll pinch something else," Alfie grumbled.</p><p> James backed off from the grinding, only to hug Tommy closer and hide his face into his shoulder with a childish whine of "mommy." Tommy couldn't help his affection for James and turned away from Alfie's side in favor of holding the boy close, letting him bury his face in his bosom. He swore he could hear Alfie's eyes roll.</p><p>Tommy wanted to tell the older man that it's better when James is whiney rather than violent. He could as easily decide to attack the older man, his movements faster in the early hours, more awake than Alfie.</p><p>He may not look like it now, though; all snuggled up and sweet as honey as he nestled against Tommy's chest as if he tried to carve a home in his ribcage, making his way to his heart manually. Tommy kissed the curly mop that was the boy's hair and pulled him closer.</p><p>Maybe James was also not fully awake either; Tommy was nervous when going to sleep last night with the two men on either side of his, that he would awaken to either of them killing the other. They seem to have made enough peace last night while taking care of him that that didn't seem to be on the agenda at the moment. </p><p>Alfie knew that his impulsive actions led to Tommy getting hurt, and James was ashamed of hurting Tommy, so neither of them felt entitled enough to claim him as their own right now. </p><p>Besides, it seems they found a mutual warmth coursing through their veins when using certain words. Seeing James blush and become more docile when calling Alfie "daddy," as he called Tommy "mommy," was quite eye-opening in many ways for all three of them. They were all thinking about how this might escalate.</p><p>"There, there, baby, daddy didn't mean it like that," Tommy whispered comforting words into James' chocolate locks to suppress his whines, caressing his jaw as James latched onto one of his nipples and suckled eagerly on the nub. He was so cute. "Good boy, James, good boy." Tommy sighed as he relished in the delicious feeling, his chest being a sensitive area, and gave little gasps at the gentle bites.</p><p>Alfie huffed at the favoritism but plastered himself to Tommy's back to hold the two younger men close as a protective papa bear and kissed Tommy's neck as he settled in to resume his sleep. Tommy smirked at the feeling of now Alfie's morning wood pushing against the cleft of his ass. He felt like his responsibilities suddenly doubled.</p><p>Tommy thought James would be content with playing with his tits for now, he voiced his fixation on them before after all, but the boy's wandering hands found their way between his thighs, groping eagerly and inching closer and closer to his abused hole. Tommy didn't want the boy to get scolded by Alfie again, so he tried to keep quiet and focus on how James tried to devour his breasts, slurping and sucking on them eagerly, leaving little bite-marks on the white flesh. Tommy tried to keep James' head against his chest in hopes that the boy would give up on ideas of entering inside him for now, even tightening his thighs around the hand between them, but James couldn't seem to get enough and dipped his finger into Tommy's still tender hole. </p><p>Unfortunately, Tommy couldn't contain his wince at the intrusion, fucked raw as he was, which resulted in Alfie tiredly growling and lifting himself from his comfortable sleeping position to end this nonsense.</p><p>"Oh, for fuck's sake, son," he sat up and glowered at James with sleep strained eyes, "Can't fucking give a moment's rest to your poor mommy, can you? You greedy little boy."</p><p> Alfie took hold of James' arm that the boy tried to finger Tommy with and forcibly rolled the boy onto his back. The younger man tried to fight against the manhandling, trashing a bit against the hold defiantly until Alfie stepped over Tommy to settle between James' thighs, pulling them apart to make way with ease, his solid weight unmovable even with James' strength.</p><p>"Don't you fucking-, no, you perverted... old fucking geezer-," Even as James tried to whine curses, he was blushing madly and clearly not putting too much effort into fighting back. He barely strained against Alfie holding his wrists in one fist and pressing him down into the sheets, gasping at the strength; he liked the power difference. He enjoyed how small Alfie could make him feel.</p><p>Tommy almost snorted, "like mommy, like son."</p><p>"Now, what is so fucking urgent that you cannot leave your mommy well alone at such an ungodly hour, eh, boy?" Alfie really knew how to play up the commanding, mock-outraged parental tone. It was probably well past nine in the morning, but the larger man acted like James decided he wanted to play before the rooster even signaled dawn.</p><p>James tried to turn his face away, looking anywhere but at Alfie towering over him between his legs, so big and authoritative, making the younger man under him embarrassed and flushing red from his scrutiny. When the boy just fidgeted against the hold and tried to move a bit closer to Tommy, seeking to hide in his comfort and whined "mommy" at a barely audible volume, Tommy immediately nudged himself closer to kiss the corner of his mouth in consolation. Tommy held the boy to his chest again and glanced up at Alfie as if to silently tell the older man to be more gentle. </p><p>Last night, while James cleaned the guestroom and Alfie had a few minutes alone with Tommy, washing his bruised body in the tub, Tommy asked him to look out for the boy, if Alfie really wanted to be a part of, well, whatever they had. </p><p>"Please try not to be too hard on James; he's sensitive," he sighed as Alfie dragged the sponge over his skin, "if you give him your attention and patience, he blossoms. But you have to be careful. Give him more positive reassurances than punishments."</p><p>"And you think he will learn from that?" Alfie grumbled, still agitated as he carefully cleaned at the angry red bite-mark on the back of Tommy's neck. "I think giving an equal amount of both would be more educational. Make him fucking understand the boundaries."</p><p>Tommy placed a gentle and wet hand on Alfie's forearm and looked at him with as much honesty as he could muster, "I think he had more punishments in life than he needed. Let's try to limit that to the minimum now. I think that'll do good for him. I don't want to lose his trust again."</p><p>Alfie watched his face in awe for a moment before shaking his head and snorting in defeat, "Damn, treacle, never would have thought I'd say this, but you're too damn soft and kind for your own good," he wrung the sponge out and retrieved a soft towel from the rack, "but that's why you were blessed with me, right, to give a bit of discipline, be the old testament God when you're acting like an innocent little sacrificial lamb."</p><p>Tommy gave a little smirk as he stood from the tub with a wince and let himself get toweled off by the older man, "Sounds a bit like you're enjoying your newfound position a bit too much, Mr. Solomons, calling yourself a god now, eh?"</p><p>Alfie laughed when Tommy gave a surprised little noise as he suddenly lifted the smaller man from the tub, wrapped in the towel, like a pastry in his hold, even giving him a little bounce, before putting him down on the floor. </p><p>"Well, one does get the right to feel like one, innit, when they get to call Tommy Shelby their's."</p><p>Tommy tried to weakly glare through his blush as Alfie ruffled his hair with the towel, "I'm not yours, Alfie."</p><p>Alfie didn't seem fazed by that in the slightest, patting down Tommy from head to toe, "Oh, no, you're shared property between me and your boy, I know, but that still makes you in part mine. That's how a triumvirate works, innit? Even one set up as playing house. Don't act like you forgot how we all signed up for this little 'family' an hour ago; no one believes you're that dumb, darling. Now come on, give daddy a kiss, mommy."</p><p>Tommy turned his face with a scoff so Alfie's lips would land on his cheek, "This is not a game, Alfie," he was too concerned for James not to make this a serious conversation, "I don't want him to get hurt. If you want to establish boundaries, you'll listen to the ones imposed on you as well." He tried his best cold businessman glare, even as Alfie was still drying his rapidly curling wet locks and looking down at his face with an adoring grin. "This is in no way part of our business arrangement. I don't want anyone to get hurt by this. So you'll listen to me and be gentle with him. Or I'll cut you out of this 'family.'"</p><p>Alfie watched him amusedly for a few moments, but Tommy could see the cogs turning in his head. He knew they could both hurt each other with this, but neither of them hated the other enough to do so. Not yet, at least. And Tommy was desperately hoping they wouldn't get to that point.</p><p>"Fine. I'll be nice to your choir boy," Alfie paused for a moment, just for the dramatics, "as long as he's nice to you."</p><p>That surprised Tommy. He thought Alfie would say "me" instead of "you." His shock must have been visible through the cracks of his cold facade because Alfie smiled warmly and kissed his forehead reassuringly.</p><p>"No one fucks with my baby."</p><p>Tommy shuddered at how cold yet so warm Alfie sounded saying that. He truly felt like he belonged to him then.</p><p>After Alfie dried Tommy and gathered some healing gels and creams he found in the bathroom, they went to James' room where the boy prepared the king-sized bed for the three of them, still wary of Alfie but being too concerned for Tommy to be too hostile towards him. Alfie reassured James after all, that he will not be leaving until Tommy is leaving and Tommy wouldn't leave until James got better. </p><p>They took care of Tommy's bruises without bickering, Alfie even telling James that he did a good job, just to please Tommy, show him how willing he is to be a good daddy, which earned him grateful, sleepy, slow blinks from Tommy and muttered "thanks" from a blushing James. </p><p>Alfie might be the most reasonable amongst the three of them, but he was still learning to adjust too.</p><p>That's why now he just sighed and rolled his eyes before taking James' aching cock into his hand, making the boy gasp against Tommy's chest, and his thighs instinctively try to close if not for Alfie's middle blocking their way. </p><p>"Is this what needed such immediate attention, eh, son?" Alfie's voice was coarse and low as he dragged his fist over the weeping erection, now twitching uncontrollably. "Couldn't wait a moment more, had to go and wake mommy and daddy to help you with it. Honestly, the cheek on you, boy."</p><p>Alfie gave a tight squeeze that had James squirming and whining more, "N-no, I didn't, I-, ah, m-mommy, uh, please," he almost sobbed from embarrassment, trying to hide away in the crook of Tommy's neck, but Alfie was having none of it.</p><p>He let go of James' wrists only to grab his jaw and make him look back into his eyes, trying to command James to relax, "Nuh-uh, kid, mommy isn't going to take care of you now. It's daddy's turn. And why is that? Because you strained poor mommy out too much yesterday, so you're stuck with daddy to take care of your little problem. You made your bed, and I'm going to slam you down in it."</p><p>James tried to scowl, but he looked more like a bashful little boy as he slurred, "'S not little," his own hands coming to hold onto Alfie's wrists but not to pull them away, just to hold onto them in mock defiance.</p><p>Alfie chuckled at that and gave a few drags over James' member pointedly, "Ah no, you are quite a proportionate kid, aren't you, reckon I had something like this too at your age, but you still have a long way to go, till you reach your old man's level. What are you, sixteen? No shame in having this size then, eh? You're still growing."</p><p>Tommy almost came to James' defense and said that he had quite a large cock if not for Alfie shooting him a cheeky grin, so he just rolled his eyes and remained silent. Alfie loved to tease the boy too much.</p><p>"I'm twenty-fucking-six, and I'm big, you old fuck-," but James' angry whine dissolved into a moan as Alfie spit onto his member and gave him some tight and fast strokes.</p><p>"You think you're a big boy, eh? How cute. But you shouldn't compare the size of your prick to your mommy's little clit there. That one doesn't count."</p><p>And now it was Tommy's turn to blush and weakly glare and huff at Alfie while trying to hide how his cock twitched at the degradation and feminization. Fuck Alfie for knowing what to say to get him so hot and bothered.</p><p>"Let daddy show you what big means, baby boy."</p><p>Alfie was the only one between them that insisted on wearing his underwear to bed last night, so the revelation of his half-hard cock left both Tommy and James in a state of slight shock.</p><p>If Tommy hadn't already had Alfie inside of him, he would have thought he wouldn't be able to take him. He was only an inch or so longer than James but by God, he was thicker than Tommy's wrist. His aching throat be damned, Tommy wanted to suck on it.</p><p>"There we go, see that, boy?" Alfie pressed himself against James, taking both of their members in a large hand to line them up together, "That's what separates boys from men."</p><p>James looked dazed and confused, whimpering slightly at the contact, shying away from Alfie's gaze but eager to buck up for the friction. Alfie didn't let him off that easy, though. He took James' hand, that was clawing at his wrist, and drew it down to both of their lengths. The younger man was reluctant to touch, but Alfie was persuasive enough to have the boy help him envelop both their cocks in a perverted handshake.</p><p>"Let's make this fair, right, kiddo, if you want to get off, you naughty little brat, you gotta get daddy off too; be nice and share, James, like good boys do."</p><p>James was chewing on his lip, nervous as he looked once over to Tommy for reassurance, who just kissed him sweetly and murmured against his lips, "Listen to daddy, James. Be a good boy."</p><p>Tommy was in awe of how Alfie could get James so sweet and bashful, flushing red and giving out adorable little noises as he started slowly moving their hands together on their cocks. James still tried to hide his face against Tommy, so he let him latch onto his nipple again to relax him further as the boy's movements went from unsure and jerky to more refined, focusing on getting off.</p><p>"Easy boy, easy, no need to rush," Alfie chuckled as he slowed James' hand with his own, slowing down the pace of his movements and pressing down on his hips when James tried to buck up into their hands. "Daddy's got you, baby boy."</p><p>James gave a shakey moan at that, his cock jumping in their grasp and his thighs squeezing together around Alfie's sides. He was wonderfully sensitive. Alfie seemed to agree with that sentiment as he let out a low hum and sped up their hands a little, squeezing ever so slightly and rocking his hips against James. </p><p>Tommy didn't think of himself as much of a voyeur, but this was truly a most exciting sight. Not only were his two lovers getting along well, but they also made a delicious picture while doing so. He murmured soft words of encouragement to James, running his fingers through his hair and caressing his jaw while maintaining eye contact with Alfie. Who's wolfish grin seemed to spell out "you're next."</p><p>Alfie broke his own heated stare with a tut when James tried to fasten their hands up even more than Alfie would have allowed.</p><p>"Nuh-uh, James, don't be impolite, rushing off without asking your old man first. Come on, kiddo, ask me what you want nicely, and I will give it to you. That simple."</p><p>James groaned desperately, throwing his head back against the pillow, trying to trash in Alfie's hold but shuddering to a stop with a whimper as Alfie gave a strong squeeze to his member and a painful pinch to his thigh. The boy tried to whine for Tommy's attention again, but he only kissed his forehead and agreed with the older man.</p><p>"Be a good boy, James, ask daddy nicely, you've been so good for me, love. Come on, baby, make mommy proud; I know you can."</p><p>James let out a sob, trying to cover his face in shame with his free hand, but Tommy's words had a pleasant effect on him, mumbling quietly under shakey gasps for air.</p><p>"Can't seem to hear ya, kid. What did you say? Speak up, boy." Alfie had a very self-satisfied grin hiding behind his beard as James finally lifted his hand from covering himself up and spoke a bit louder.</p><p>"P-please, ... let me. Please, ah, let me come," James whined and had to look away from the older man, mortified at how needy he sounded. Tommy was beaming with delight. </p><p>"Mm, that sentence seems to be missing something, don't you think, James?" Alfie comically furrowed his brows and gave a torturously slow drag of his hand on their cocks, which had James almost shaking under him from frustration.</p><p>"Fuck, ah," James was biting his bottom lip raw, taking a moment before continuing, "Please, da-ah,... Please, daddy, let me come."</p><p>Alfie grinned so wide it almost split his face in half as he sped their hands up, giving James the pace he craved with a low purr.</p><p>"Good boy, James, good fucking boy. Don't worry; daddy's going to make you come so damn good."</p><p>Tommy wasn't the one receiving the treatment, but it still made him gasp into the kiss he gave James for his good behavior. He rubbed his own erection against the sheets as he looked back up at Alfie with half-lidded eyes. If Solomons was attractive to him before, now he would kill for his cock.</p><p>Alfie seemed to sense that because he took Tommy by the chin with the hand that wasn't busy pumping his and James' shafts together and pulled the younger man up halfway to meet him in an absolutely filthy kiss. Tommy still had James' saliva in his mouth, and the sudden intrusion of Alfie's tongue had him shivering and clinging onto Alfie's wrist for more.</p><p>Alfie broke the kiss to snarl into Tommy's mouth, "Stop looking so fucking cute, batting those pretty lashes at me and opening that slutty mouth like you want me to fuck you silly right now after you had a bloody dick overdose. Stay still, be good, and let me do our boy first, you dirty little bitch."</p><p>Tommy nipped at Alfie's bottom lip before looking at him even more dazedly and purring, "I will be good, daddy." He giggled as Alfie groaned and threw him back on the bed next to James, who immediately hugged him close protectively. </p><p>"Never be like your mommy, James, fucking driving me insane, the little tart," Alfie grumbled and sped up even more, slapping the younger man's thigh and making James give out a high pitched moan and squirm against Tommy. "Promise me that you'll be a good boy, James."</p><p>The younger man seemed lost in the sensations, too out of it to make a coherent sentence, but Tommy nudged him on with gentle caresses and lewd whispers enough to have James mumble, "I'll be, ah, I'll be a g-good boy,... daddy, I promise."</p><p>Alfie groaned at the sight the two younger men made below him, "Look at you, such a perfect little boy for mommy and daddy, aren't you, James? And perfect little boys deserve to come, so go on, sweetheart."</p><p>It only took a tight squeeze and those magic words to have James give a full-body shudder and come all over his belly with a whimper that sounded suspiciously close to "daddy."</p><p>Alfie milked him through it, and Tommy rained kisses and praises down on James' face, both of them showering him in affection that had happy tears flow down the boy's face. </p><p>Alfie let him go to let James wrap himself around Tommy, hugging him tightly and sobbing "mommy" happily. Alfie let them enjoy being adorable together for a minute more before taking Tommy by the ankle and pulling him closer. </p><p>Tommy still held onto the boy, so he came with, but it made no difference for Alfie, who squeezed Tommy's delicious thighs together after spitting between them and thrust his still hard cock in the makeshift crevice.</p><p>"Not going to strain you further, but still going to make use of your pretty body, since you've been giving me the most indecent looks, treacle, so this time the boy is off the hook. Gotta put mommy back in his place now."</p><p>Tommy bit his lower lip to stifle his grin and crossed his legs to give tighter friction for the larger man above him. "Go on, daddy."</p><p>With his legs draped over Alfie's shoulder, his thighs fucked in a fast rhythm by the massive cock between them, and James suckling on his chest for comfort after such a hot scene, Tommy was a breath away from coming himself. The final push was Alfie's hand, which wasn't keeping his knees in place, pressing down his erection, trapping it between his palm and belly, and slowly rubbing it in circles as if it was- oh god, as if it was a clit.</p><p>"Come on, mommy, squirt prettily for daddy," Alfie growled, but even before he could finish his sentence, Tommy was coming into his hand with the lewdest moan.</p><p>It was the image that Tommy made that finally pulled Alfie over the edge as well, thrusting fast and hard, until he was decorating Tommy's belly and legs with his ejaculation as well with a growl.</p><p>After catching his breath, Alfie wiped his hand on Tommy's thighs before slumping back next to Tommy, watching his chest rise and fall, together with the boy that was still snuggling against it. He gave a tired laugh before murmuring, "I love this fucking family."</p><p>Tommy looked back at him with a lazy grin after kissing the top of James' head, "Yeah, I share the sentiment." He never thought he would have a family on his own; the idea of it just seemed foreign, but this agreement they shared now quickly changed his mind.</p><p>It might not be a real family, but it certainly had a lot more benefits. This could actually work; the three of them together.</p><p>James raised his head to capture Tommy's mouth and breathe into their kiss, "Can we do this again?"  nudging his rehardened cock against Tommy's hipbone, "Please, mommy," he even gave a bashful glance at Alfie, and murmured into Tommy's cheek, "Please, daddy."</p><p>Alfie and Tommy groaned in unison and shot each other a knowing look. Parenting was going to be fucking hard.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If you liked this leave a kudo and a comment they really make my day and check out my Tumblr @abusivelittlebunny for art, horny rambling and regular updates :) stay safe and stay cute &lt;3</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>